


Cute

by baggypantsman



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Cute Never Changes, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggypantsman/pseuds/baggypantsman
Summary: Sayori keeps calling Natsuki cute despite the latter's protests.





	Cute

“You’re so _cute,_ Natsuki!” Sayori said, reaching out and ruffling her hair.  
Natsuki flushed and batted her hands away. “No, I’m not! Get your hands off me!”

…

Seated on the couch, Natsuki cheered as her character on the TV screen struck a victory pose. “Ha! Take that, Sayori!”  
Next to her, Sayori just smiled. “You’re so cute when you’re like this.”  
Natsuki groaned. “Stop! Stop calling me cute!”

…

Natsuki excitedly pushed her phone into Sayori’s face. “Look! They’re making a _Parfait Girls_ movie! Can you believe this?!”  
Sayori giggled at her enthusiasm. “Really? That’s great news! Maybe it’ll be as cute as you are.”  
Rolling her eyes, Natsuki shoved Sayori. “Come on, I’ve told you a thousand times, stop calling me cute!”

…

“So, how do they look?” Natsuki asked, proudly presenting a tray of colorful cupcakes.  
“I think they look just like you,” Sayori said.  
Natsuki paused, then her eyes widened. “Don’t you dare-”  
“Cute!”  
“Ugh!” Natsuki dropped the tray onto the table in front of Sayori. “Just shut up and eat, okay?”

…

While going through pictures on her phone, Sayori stopped on one. It was her and Natsuki at the beach, with their arms around each other and huge grins on their faces.  
“Hey, Nat!” she called. “Check this out!”  
Natsuki entered the room. “What is it?”  
“Look at this,” Sayori said, showing her the phone.  
Natsuki’s gaze lingered on the picture as she smiled. “Oh, yeah. That was a fun day.”  
“I’m not gonna lie, you look _really_ cute in that swimsuit.”  
Natsuki scoffed. “Shut up.”

…

“What are we doing out here?” Natsuki asked. Sayori had taken her on a midnight drive without telling her the destination, and now they were at the beach. No one was around and the water was probably too cold for swimming.  
Instead of responding, Sayori got down on one knee and produced a small black box. Natsuki gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.  
“Natsuki…” Sayori opened the box, revealing a small piece of candy. “Would you like this chocolate?”  
Natsuki stared for several seconds. A tear leaked out of one eye. “Are you freaking kidding me?!”  
Sayori frowned. “No, I’m not. If you don’t want it, I’ll eat it.”  
“No!” Natsuki cried. “I do want it! But - to go to all this trouble-”  
Sayori cut her off with a laugh. “Your face right now is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”  
“S-Shut up!” Natsuki said, blushing furiously. “Let’s just go home.”

…

It was a hot day at the beach, and Sayori and Natsuki were resting under an umbrella after an intense splash fight. Figuring that now was as good a time as any, Natsuki grabbed a small box that was hidden under a towel and turned to Sayori only to see that she had one of her own.  
“No way,” Natsuki said. “No freaking way.”  
Sayori giggled nervously. “Um, mine is actually another piece of chocolate.”  
Natsuki sighed, then laughed. “You dummy.”  
She repositioned herself onto one knee and, for courtesy’s sake, Sayori stood up.  
Natsuki opened the box, revealing a shiny gold ring, and cleared her throat. “Sayori… will you marry me?”  
Sayori beamed and threw her arms around her. “Of course! Hopefully our children will inherit your cuteness!”  
Natsuki returned the embrace. “Sayori, I hate to tell you this, but we can’t have children.”  
“Oh…” After a pause, her eyes lit up. “Hey, you didn’t tell me to shut up!”  
Natsuki blushed, but also smiled. “Yeah, yeah, whatever… now how about that chocolate?”


End file.
